


Drugged Up

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: Merlin Prompts [58]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Angry Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Crack, Everyone Loves Merlin (Merlin), Fluff, Gen, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Magic Revealed, Oblivious Arthur, Protective Knights (Merlin), Secrets, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: It was a complete accident, Gwaine didn't actually mean to drug the manservant of the King
Relationships: Knights of the Round Table & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Prompts [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706692
Comments: 44
Kudos: 926





	Drugged Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for Tumblr, enjoy :)

‘Oh no…’

‘Please tell me you diluted that.’ Arthur growled out, tempted to run Gwaine through with his blade. The Knight looked to the empty vial he was holding, then up to Arthur, before his gaze drifted to the man he’d just drugged.

‘Uh… I diluted it?’ He tried, the King taking a step forward ready to throw a punch. It was Leon that grabbed him, then quickly dropped the hand when Arthur spun on his heels.

‘Try again.’ Gwaine’s expression quickly turned to anger, similar to Arthur’s current emotions. The Knight was an idiot, it was a miracle that Arthur managed to deal with him at all. Not only had he been the reason they were this far out of safe territory, and therefore responsible for the bandit attack, but he was currently the man that had just drugged his manservant.

His manservant, who may be a bit of an imbecile most of the time, but he didn’t deserve to be shot by an arrow. Nor did he deserve an entire vial of whatever liquid-strength Gaius had made up for them in case of these moments.

‘You’re the one that told me to give him the vial! How was I supposed to know we had to dilute it?!’ Gwaine’s fingers closed around the pommel of his sword, before Percival stepped between them.

‘I didn’t think you’d be so stupid as to…’

‘Sire, might I suggest we focus on the problem?’ Leon’s voice was calm, even if his eyes kept darting to where Elyan and Lancelot were kneeling in the dirt, either side of Merlin’s body. The bleeding had stopped, thanks to Elyan, and Arthur was thankful that he had bothered to train his Knights in healing.

Having the Court Physician’s apprentice with them on Hunts and Quests was useful, until he was the one that was injured. When that happened… Arthur scowled at Gwaine, pinching the bridge of his nose as he looked among his men.

They were waiting for an order, while hovering protectively over the man they considered a brother. He’d known that taking Merlin out was a risk, but he never thought that the biggest threat would be Gwaine’s idiocy.

‘Leon, Percival, set up camp. Gwaine, take a walk.’ The Knights paused, Gwaine’s eyes widening.

‘You’re not making me leave Merlin, Princess.’ Normally, that word was said with fond annoyance. Now, it was said with a hatred that Arthur was tempted to respond with, sizing up to his rebellious Knight.

‘Both of you, stop!’ Lancelot rose up, a hand on both of their chests like he was trying to hold them apart. The Knight looked between them, before lingering on Arthur.

‘You’re both concerned about Merlin, but that doesn’t mean you need to tear each other apart.’ Arthur did consider heeding the Knight’s words; after all, Lancelot was quite smart. But then he spotted Gwaine’s smug little smirk, and the decision made itself.

Later, he’d adamantly state that he lost his cool because of the pent up adrenaline, nothing to do with the fact that Merlin was his best friend. Not at all.

Lunging at Gwaine resulted in Lancelot stumbling backward and tripping over Merlin’s boots, landing in Elyan’s lap. Arthur managed to grab Gwaine by a handful of that unnaturally-perfect hair, yanking harder than two maidens scrapping.

‘Enough!’ Leon ordered, in that tone reserved for the new recruits that he trained, while Percival grabbed the back of Arthur’s chainmail and hauled him off Gwaine.

The Knight looked slightly worse than expected, a split lip that had appeared from nowhere and his hair a tangled mess. He then became aware of the throbbing in his jaw, realised that Gwaine must have got a good hit in.

‘If you’re so desperate for arrogance, why don’t you skip the fighting and just compare lengths!’ The moment Leon finished his retort, the first Knight blushed the colour of Camelot, while Percival and Elyan burst into laughter.

‘I... Sire, I apologise...’ Arthur cut him off with a shake of his head, while Gwaine clapped him on the shoulder.

‘Don’t apologise for being the smartest in the room, Leon.’ It was a point that Arthur had considered often, the Knight was quite skilled in more areas that just his swordsmanship.

‘Must be that noble birth.’ Elyan grumbled, shoving Lancelot off of him, while Gwaine ducked his head away.

‘I apologise for my rash behaviour, Gwaine.’ Merlin would have been proud, but the Knight just tipped his head in acknowledgement.

‘I suggest we get Merlin somewhere safe, can’t have bandits stumbling upon us when he’s playing dead.’ In a simultaneous motion, all of his Knights reached for the manservant, halting when they saw how the others had reacted. Leon had the decency to look bashful, while Lancelot cleared his throat and took a step back.

‘M’ not dead.’ A slurred voice, Arthur turning to see one of Merlin’s eyes crack open.

‘Merls!’ Gwaine was in the dirt in an instant, one hand on Merlin’s shoulder while the other balanced against a tree.

‘Speakin’to loud, Gw’ne.’ The Knight barked a laugh, none daring break them apart for the look of joy on Gwaine’s face.

‘W’happened to your hair? S’all... ruffled’ Merlin’s fingers stretched out, began patting Gwaine like one of Arthur’s hunting hounds. The Knight looked sheepish, glancing to Arthur who had to sigh yet again.

‘High. You’ve got my manservant high.’ The incredulous tone made a couple of the Knights smile, while Merlin just blinked up at him.

‘I’m quite tall.’ He agreed with a loopy grin, lips stretching to those abnormally large ears.

‘Fantastic.’ Arthur muttered, watching as the man stumbled up like a newborn colt, wobbling to the first Knight.

‘You’ve got fluffy hair too!’ When the manservant proceeded to run his fingers through Leon’s hair, Arthur made the decision to set up camp for the night.

**

‘He’s like a pup.’ Leon remarked, staring at Merlin’s wide eyes as he watched Percival try and light the fire.

‘Cuter than that.’ Gwaine supplied, draining his wineskin and wiggling his eyebrows in his typical-fashion. Arthur ignored the blatant attempts at flirting with his manservant, knew Gwaine wouldn’t ever hurt Merlin. Not deep down, he cared far too much for that.

‘We need to get back to Camelot.’ Lancelot was strangely tense this evening, eyes constantly trained on the manservant that had his back to them. It was like he knew something that they didn’t, perhaps he was concerned for Merlin’s wound?

‘His shoulder’s fine, Elyan taped it up perfectly.’ Arthur assured his friend, not missing the way Elyan ducked his head at the praise. It was something he should do more often, he rarely praised any apart from Lancelot.

Meanwhile, across by the fire, Percival struck the flint again.

‘It can take a couple of attempts.’ He stated, watching as Merlin’s eyes reached the size of the moon. He looked so intrigued, like a child viewing the world, and Percival couldn’t help but smile as he repeated the action. It drew a couple of sparks, Merlin jumping and then giggling.

‘Pretty.’ Adorable, all long limbs and bright smiles, like the Merlin that they were used to, but without the shadow of worry that seemed to burden him.

After three more attempts, Percival was tempted to abandon his pride and ask one of the other Knights for assistance. Before he could, Merlin’s hand closed over his, a strange look crossing his face.

If Percival had blinked, he might have missed the way Merlin’s eyes flashed gold briefly, or been distracted by the way smoke began to rise from the leaves.

‘Shh.’ Merlin mumbled, pressing a finger to his lips in a lazy fashion, before blinking up at him. Percival halted, glancing between the sorcerer in front of him, and the fire that was picking up.

‘Nice job, Percy!’ Gwaine called, and the Knight continued to stare. Then, slowly, he smiled to his friend.

But Merlin was already distracted by the sky above him, while Percival wondered how best to keep his friend’s secret safe.

**

‘You have big hands.’ Wine almost came out of Arthur’s nose, a rather undignified move that was made worse by the choking. Leon was desperately trying not to move, mostly because Merlin was sitting in his lap with their hands pressed together, while the Knights tried to hide the fact they were laughing.

‘I… thank you?’ Merlin beamed at him, before those dangerously cute eyes turned to look around the circle. They landed on Elyan, which cut off his laughter. Merlin rolled off of Leon, scrambled around until he could support himself and then tottered across to sit by his side.

‘Tell me a story.’ Merlin demanded, and Elyan looked around hopelessly at the rest of them. When nobody offered anything, the Knight scratched the back of his neck.

‘I’m not sure…’

‘Like you told Gwen, when you were little. I’d like to… I want to hear.’ For a moment, Arthur felt his heart stop. His Knights, as far as he was aware, had all grown up with siblings. He was unsure about Gwaine, but even the Knight must have had a sibling. Although he hadn't known Morgana was a sibling until much later, he had still considered her related by blood.

Merlin had not had that. Perhaps Will… but the memory had to be a painful one, and all because of Arthur.

‘Okay, okay. Come here.’ Merlin obliged, tucked under Elyan’s arm and settled to where the armour would usually sit. It was an oddly affectionate thing, the manservant looking up like Elyan was his brother.

‘There once lived a blacksmith, in the middle of a vast Kingdom, filled with the largest of mountains and the most beautiful of lakes,’

**

‘I’d kill for an apple pie right now.’ Gwaine grumbled, staring into the darkness where Arthur and Leon had trekked off to patrol the edges of their camp.

‘You always think with your stomach.’ Elyan said with a brief laugh, before his attention was back on Lancelot, hand-feeding the youngest of their group.

‘Apple pie…’

‘Don’t talk with your mouth full, Merlin.’ Lancelot chided gently, the man swallowing down the remains of the bread that was supposed to be soaking up the drugs, before returning to his sentence.

‘Apple pie sounds good. I’d like people to eat it after I die.’ A silence descended among the group, while Merlin began to hum happily.

‘You think about dying?’ Percival inquired carefully.

‘Of course! Happens all the time. Poison, and assassins, oh and Serkets! And Nimueh…’

‘Merlin!’ Lancelot clapped a hand over his mouth, right at the time where Merlin’s eyes flashed golden and an apple pie appeared in front of Gwaine.

‘Pie!’ Gwaine scrambled for it, while Elyan’s mouth dropped open.

‘Oh, sorry.’ Those bright eyes became watery, mouth twitching as Merlin tried not to cry, staring at Elyan like he was afraid.

‘I… Did you guys know?!’ Lancelot went to explain that he found out by accident, before sending a startled glance to Percival. The large Knight shrugged, Lancelot nodded, and Elyan sighed.

‘Are you mad at me?’ Tears were spilling down his cheeks, and so Elyan did the only thing he could. Wrapped an arm around him, ruffling his hair lovingly.

‘Of course not. Just… maybe keep it between us lot, yeah?’

‘I love pie!’ Heads turned to Gwaine, who was fingers-deep in the apple pie without pausing.

‘Did you know?’ Lancelot asked, only for Gwaine to grin.

‘I know everything.’

**

‘I’m so glad you’ve got Gwen, she’s going to be a great Queen.’ Merlin chattered away about the Crown secrets, while Arthur tried to keep his face impassive. The Knights were trying not to laugh, and Arthur noted that even Lancelot looked amused.

‘I keep telling you, Merlin, it isn’t my decision…’

‘But Gwen loves you!’

‘Love isn’t simple…’

‘Yes it is.’ Merlin stated firmly, while Arthur laughed.

‘What would you know about love, idiot?’

‘I’ve been in love, you Prat!’ That was interesting, Arthur halting mid-laugh and leaning forwards. Lancelot looked slightly pale, whereas the other Knights seemed intrigued.

‘Are you in love now?’

‘Can’t say.’

‘So you’ve been in love with more than one person?’ Leon prompted, to which Merlin nodded vigorously.

‘Her name was Freya.’

‘Was?’

‘She’s dead.’ That drew startled sounds, Arthur’s mouth dropping open as he tried to figure out how to address that issue.

‘Would you like to tell us about her?’ Merlin regarded Elyan for a moment, then shrugged.

‘She was a Druid. Pretty, and she was smart and funny and we were going to run away together.’ Arthur hated the way his gut tightened at the thought of Merlin leaving, he could barely conceal the fear of losing his manservant.

‘A Druid?’ Leon didn’t seem afraid, more curious, and it was then that Arthur realised the thought hadn't fazed him.

‘Magic’s not bad.’ He snapped, for once having an opinion on the subject. Leon glanced in Arthur’s direction, but the King just shrugged. Merlin was high, and clearly talking about a painful subject, so he wasn’t going to say anything.

Merlin was off, staring into the distance and forgetting all about the conversation they’d just had, but giving Arthur a lot to think about.

**

‘M’cold.’ Arthur waited for any of his Knights to dare laugh, but they didn’t. Merlin crawled under the blanket he’d wrapped himself in, tucking up to the King’s chest and beaming, before rolling over and scanning the others.

‘Come come, cold.’ He made grabby hands, and Lancelot waited for Arthur’s nod before he shuffled closer. Knights would do this, out on missions, but never with Merlin. It was slightly strange, to have such a gangly man pressed to him like an unwanted limpet.

Well, not unwanted. He didn’t want Merlin to be cold, plus he looked far too cute when he was drugged up.

‘Why pick me, you… clotpole.’ The word made Merlin snort, tucking his head under Lancelot’s chin while the Knight reached a hand for his hair.

‘You’ve got extra padding.’ The King didn’t bother with the normal response, just chuckled.

‘And Lancelot?’

‘He’s nicer than you.’

He took it back, a drugged up Merlin had far too much power over the Knights of Camelot.


End file.
